Admirador Secreto Zurbook
by AlaskWinter
Summary: Los fracasos amorosos para Judy la llevaran a perder toda las esperanza, y no volver a creer en el amor..
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hi, Tal vez unos se preguntarán porque he dejado de continuar las demás que tengo pendientes, bueno ese no es mi plan solo les pido que sean pacientes con las otras. Y cambiando de tema hace una semana se me cruzo en la mente esta idea y no quise botarla.**_

 _ **Esta es una mini historia quería hacerla como un One Shot pero decidí que mejor no, será algo corta. Así que espero sea de su agrado…. ¡A leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Admirador Secreto Zurbook**_

* * *

 _Mis citas que he tenido han sido un fiasco, o mejor totalmente un fracaso, desde que me independice, y deje mi familia en Bunny Burrows para cumplir mi sueño lo logre. Ha pasado dos años desde entonces no había ninguna noche, o día que no hablara con mis padres siempre estaban al pendiente de ellos._

 _La última vez que hable con ellos por teléfono recuerdo muy bien sus palabras rodando en mi cabeza: "Querida no toda en la vida es trabajar…algún día tienes que tener una pareja, formar una familia". Estoy cociente de eso pero con los conejos que salido en citas no se me tocan patanes, y no es que sea muy claridosa en pedir una pareja, tampoco me va caer de cielo como arte de magia._

 _Ya estaba entrando en la comisaria, y me saludo garraza como siempre lo habitual yo le regale una gran sonrisa_

— ¿Ahora Nick no vino contigo como siempre? —me pregunto Ben al ofrecerle una dona, yo la tome con gusto

—Sabes que ese torpe zorro no es amante de levantarse temprano —conteste sinceramente…—O…. sentí que mi teléfono vibraba lo saque de la parte trasera de mi pantalón desbloque la pantalla que mostraba un mensaje entrante se me hizo extraño en sentido porque no tenía foto ni información de su perfil es lo que hago cuando alguien me manda mensajes no le presté atención, y lo volví a guardar

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Un mensaje de un desconocido…

Me interrumpe garraza

—Oh amiga ten cuidado cuando te mandan mensajes asi, hay animales que lo usan para sacar información de uno —me aconsejo.

—Eso lo sé, bien tengo que ir— gire mis pies alce la mano despidiendo de mi amigo tomando mi rumbo a la sala de reunión, abrí la puerta llevando una sorpresa ahí estaba mi compañero, y mi mejor amigo sentado levanto la mano en saludo con esa sonrisa astuta

Tome mi lugar en la silla a lado del — ¿Ese milagro que llegas temprano?

—Oficial Hopps, esas palabras ofenden… —Su voz sonó hiriente llevando su mano a su pecho, y con las orejas caídas, dejo escapar una risa entre dientes

—Oh ya cállate — le di un leve golpe en el brazo

—Por agresión a un policía Zanahorias, debería arrestarte

—Jajá, no me digas —me burle del

Sin duda éramos el mejor equipo, y los mejores amigos algunos pensaran asi trata a tus amigos, okey claro que no asi nos llevamos, entre risas, y bromas solo nosotros nos entendíamos.

La puerta abrió de golpe, era el jefe ya estaba emocionada por empezar mi gran día, y que mejor forma con resolver casos, y perseguir ladrones

—Que hay jefecito, porque nos regala una de sus sonrisitas

— ¡CALLLATE WILDE! —grito el jefe a mi compañero enserio como le gustaba ponerlo de mal humor

El jefe hablo, y entrego carpetas a mis otros compañeros, y los últimos fuimos nosotros

Se bajó las gafas —Hopps, Wilde ustedes se encargar de ir a Rainforest a buscar pistas de un caso de robo del Sr. Gonzales —me entregó la carpeta donde venía la información del sospechoso, yo asistí a igual que mi compañero y salimos

Esta vez deje que Nick condujera la patrulla yo siempre la manejaba pero por una apuesta que perdí no me quedaba más remedio que acceder.

— ¿Cómo te fue con el señor orejas? —Ya no sorprendía que me preguntara, cada vez que yo salía con algún conejo en una cita, pero ese tono de voz fue cambiando a la forma en que me preguntara

—En primera su nombre era: "Paul"

No me miró se concentraba en la carretera mirando, pero no paso unos segundos en verme directo a mí

—Prefiero llamarle orejas, no voy a recordar los nombres de tus citas con conejos que has tenido…

—No será porque estas… ¿Mmm? —Deje escapar una risa leve conteniendo a reírme a cargadas — ¿Celoso?

—Por favor Pelusa, yo no estoy celoso —comento riéndose entre dientes mientras esperábamos a que cambiara el semáforo de color para dar la señal de avanzar —Solo cuido de mi compañera

— ¿De un conejo? —alce la ceja mirando incrédula —Si me disculpa oficial Wilde somos presa, no salvajes

—Pero si patanes —aclaro

Me quede en silencio por más que intentaba debatir ese comentario era inútil, el muy torpe zorro ahí tenía razón mis citas han sido unos "Patanes".

…— ¿Qué pasa Zanahorias? Te comió la lengua el ratón jajá —se rió de mí el muy idiota

Me hundí en el asiento de la patrulla con las mejillas infladas del coraje, no por el sino por mi mala racha en el amor.

—Lo bueno de todo es que aun te tendré a mi lado —rodee los ojos hacia el fijamente él. El sabia como levantar mis ánimos, pero aun así esas palabras no dejo de pensar en que…."Oh claro que no, debo estar imaginando cosas".

 _ **Rainforest, 10.30 A.m.**_

 _Llegamos a nuestro destino, y bajamos de la patrulla solo llevando lo necesario que era: un arma tranquilizante, hoy no nos dieron armas porque no íbamos a recoger pistas de un caso, ya si en dado caso se pone riesgoso la única opción era hablar por la radio a pedir refuerzos. Si llegara a suceder._

 _Estando en frente de la casa, que por cierto no era muy pequeña sino grande, pero no vine a contemplar la mansión sino a recoger evidencias. Al tocar el timbre Nick que me indico una de sus sonrisa…. Escuche pisada dentro de la casa la puerta se abría_

 _Al notar al mamífero era un zorro, y era más joven que mi compañero, no quería saber cómo llego a tener esta casa pero los zorros son buenos para engañar, o estafar a los demás. Lo bueno de todo Nick le daba igual tener riquezas mayores a pesar que su ex vida fue estafador, y ahora era un policía respetable._

 _Entramos a la casa comencé a sacar mi libreta, y mi bolígrafo de zanahorias, de mi lado estaba mi compañero de brazos cruzados mientras escuchábamos la conversación del zorro, pero escuche una voz no era masculina sino femenina que entraba nada menos era una zorra de pelaje rojizo tan radiante, ojos color celeste como el océanos sin duda era un zorra muy guapa_

—Hola oficiales —me saludo primero a mí, y luego a mi compañero así que pensé sin duda al torpe zorro se le debe estar cayendo la baba de tener una especie frente tan hermosa, pero que creen al verlo estaba como si nada, ahora recuerdo que una vez me menciono que tenía autocontrol del mismo.

En cambio la zorra quedo su vista fija a él, yo sentí una rara sensación en mí pero la ignore, y volví a concentrarme en las preguntas que le hacía al zorro

— ¿No vio nada sospechoso, en la noche de ayer? —le pregunté

—Ayer tenía la visita de un antílope pero si se refiere algo extraño no oficial

No sé porque algo de ahí no cuadraba muy bien nada, asi que guarde en la parte trasera mi libreta, aun teníamos una semana para resolver el caso, y claro que ni iba quedarme de brazos cruzados sin saber la verdad.

Nos condujo a la salida amablemente al salir volví a escuchar esa voz femenina dejamos de caminar yo espere lo que iba decir, pero en cambio su mirada se fijó ante mi compañero de nuevo

—Haya dentro de no presente como debió ser, mi nombre es Victoria, ¿Y el tuyo es?

Le regalo una sonrisa coqueta, tapando sus ojos verdes bajos esos lentes negros oscuros —Es Nicolás Wilde, linda —, extendiendo la mano en saludo

—Es un placer, es la primera vez que veo un zorro como oficial —lo alagó, yo empecé a sentirme con agria sensación dentro de mi interior si saber porque la razón, asi que decidí hablar porque teníamos trabajo que hacer no buscar parejas.

—Mil disculpa señorita victoria pero tenemos unas pistas que recoger —sonreí y cruce mis manos atrás de mi espalada

—Bien linda, nos vemos luego —se despidió mi compañero de la zorra al subirnos a la patrulla. La vulpina se acercó a la ventana de mi compañero, y le paso un papel doblado a la mitad le regalo otras de sus sonrisas, y nos fuimos

Anduvimos por todo Rainforest recogiendo pistas hasta que la tarde comenzó a caer, escuche un "Bip" de mi teléfono, y lo saque de la parte trasera de mi pantalón…¡Otra vez otro mensaje de ese desconocido! —exclame irritada sin saber de quien se trataba volteé hacia a mis alrededores sin notar nada extraño pero no vi nada asi que esta vez sí lo abrí el mensaje lo leí para mí misma

"No todo en la vida es color de rosa mi amiga, hay que saber tropezar para aprender de nuestros errores, si no la vida no tendría sentido". Atte. WF

Yo alce mis cejas no era que no entendía las palabras escritas en ese mensaje de texto; sino porque desconocía al mamíferos que me envío eso, solo me puso sus siglas que eran "WF". Serían acaso sus iniciales de nombre pero quien. Se me cruzo a la mente mi compañero pero acaba de coquetear con la vulpina eran muy bajas posibilidades, asi que le respondí el mensaje tecleando

«Puedo ser el más lejano de ti»

Yo aún más confusa será que no era de Zootopia, será acaso de las madrigueras, ¡Obvio quien más! de seguro mis padres le dieron mi número telefónico algún conejo.

« ¿Y tu nombre es?» —le pregunte en mensaje de texto ya enviado, hundí mi cabeza en el asiento de la patrulla, no le puse atención a mi compañero porque de seguro estaba textando con la vulpina, yo me concentre en mi teléfono

«Fidel Watson»

En primera no era nombre tan raro era común en Zootopia, y el apellido sonaba como actor algo por el estilo, asi que dudo haya sido inventado, y volví a textear

« ¿Eres de la madrigueras, cierto?»

«Nací ahí, pero vivo en Tundra Town porque quería cumplir mis sueños de ser otra cosa en la vida»

"Suena como yo" —Pensé mentalmente

«Es bueno que otros piensen diferentes manera, y sabes cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera» —lo envíe y guarde mi teléfono nuevamente, si me responde el mensaje le contestare cuando llegue a mi Depa con más calma quería saber quién era más fondo, hoy no era el momento porque estaba en hora de trabajo.

— ¿Cómo va tu conquista? —le pregunte con una sonrisa dibujante en mi rostro. El me fijo la vista hacia mí

—No necesito de palabras para conquistar una hembra sino de hechos… por favor me ofendes Zanahorias —, dijo sarcásticamente mostrando sus colmillos ante una sonrisa —Que te parece si vamos a tomar un pequeño refrigero

Yo asistí porque ya empezaba a sentir hambre después de una mañana recogiendo información del caso a penas logramos tener algo ya era un avance. Nos regresamos a Zootopia.

 **Zootopia, 1:30 P.M**

Estando de regreso nos estacionamos a un lado de un ZooSnack donde vendía antojillos, y salimos de la patrulla. Al entrar se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, nos dirigimos a una mesa vacía tomando nuestros lugares. Se acercó una cebra que traía consigo una libreta para tomar nuestro pedido

—Yo quiero lo de siempre un pay de Zanahorias, y de beber un café con dos cucharaditas de azúcar —le dije a la cebra y ella anoto mi orden a la libreta, se dirigió a tomar la orden de mi compañero —Un pay de moras, y un café con una cucharada de azúcar —afirmo, y la cebra tomo la orden de Nick hizo una reverencia y se marchó

— ¿Cómo están tus padres? —Me preguntó. Yo creí que no prestaba atención a lo que yo hacía con mi teléfono, pero la verdad no hablaba con mis padres, asi que iba decirle del mensaje que recibí porque éramos los mejores amigos y nos teníamos la mejor de la confianza.

—No eran mis padres, sino que estaba mesajeando con un admirador secreto —, lo dije porque era más que cierto, era lo que pensaba yo

—Zanahorias no debes confiar de alguien que apenas conoces, y solo por un mensaje —me aconsejo. Yo no iba alegar con eso estaba en lo correcto, solo quería saber que pretendía ese desconocido

—Lo tengo presente, y no porque platique con el ya confío plenamente para nada —aclaré, y vi que nos dejaron nuestros pay sobre la mesa junto con el café, agarre la cuchara la metí a la taza moviendo circularmente el líquido la levante dando un sorbo

— ¿Ya la invitaste a salir? — cuestione, mientras partía a la mitad mi pay

—Tal vez lo haga cuando termine nuestro turno

—Creí que ya lo habías hecho, con eso que dijiste con "Hechos" — levante mis pulgares haciendo entre comillas

—Cuál es la prisa Pelusa, aprovecha que me tiene a tu lado, porque teniendo pareja no tendré tiempo para ti —hablo, y mordió un pedazo del pay de moras

—A ver cuánto te soporta torpe zorro —me burle del yo, lo vi con esas orejas que movía por detrás

—Soy irresistible Oficial Hopps —contesto con mucho orgullo en muy idiota, yo deje escapar una risa leve de mis labios

Así la pasamos esa tarde conversando como si no hubiera otro día, ya acabando con nuestro refrigerio, el pago la cuenta, y salimos del local ahora de regreso a la estación de policías a entregar al jefe Bogo los informes del caso que recogimos.

El atardecer cayo lo más rápido con el cambio de horario Invernal aun no era época de frío pero las noches eran más largas, y las mañanas muy lentas. Ya con el avance del caso entregado al jefe me disponía a salir de la estación pero me detuvo porque escuche a mi compañero hablarme y pensé que iba acompañarme a mi Depa…

—Hey Zanahorias, me temo que esta vez no poder acompañarte….

—Descuida no pasa nada

Me regalo esa sonrisa de su ex estafador —Cuídate Zanahorias, nos vemos mañana

Lo vi alejarse de mi a poco distancia — ¡Suerte con tu cita! —eleve la voz en alto, y si me escucho porque levanto el brazo despidiéndose.

Afuera de la comisaria retome mi camino al Departamento este vez deje la patrulla no tenía ganas de manejar, sino de caminar. Llegue y subí los escalones por cada uno, tome el pomo de la puerta y metí la llave al picaporte la abrí, y entre adentro poniendo bajo seguro.

Me deje caer en la cama con mis brazos extendidos y pensando en el mensaje es como si supiera, o me leyera la mente que no estaba bien de ánimos, otro pensamiento se me cruzo en la cabeza quien le diría "De seguros mis padres" eran los únicos que les contaba mi vida diariamente, o y aparte mi compañero me sacudí en pensar en el nuevamente "Él iba tener una cita", además siempre suele animarme.

Divise mi vista al teléfono sobre mi escritorio, y me levante de un salto para verificar si tenía, y que creen apareció el icono de la burbuja notificando de un mensaje llegado hace horas, tal como lo supuse le di clic abriendo para leerlo

"Bien, ya te dije mi nombre el tuyo ¿Cuál es?"

Pensé un momento si era correcto darle mi nombre a un desconocido ¿Mmm? y si me invento uno, aunque como dice mi compañero soy una coneja que no saber mentir, pero por el teléfono no sabe cómo soy…

"Jolyn Violet" — le escribí

"Es un gusto Jolyn, ¿Qué te parece si para conocernos mejor nos vemos en alguna parte en la mediodía ya que es fin de semana ¿Bueno si es que descansa?"

Se creyó mi nombre, y lo peor quiere conocerme esto va muy rápido, si se trata de un secuestrador, o de un ladrón. Para sacarme de duda era mejor asistir ahí, al cabo llevaría mis armas la usare si intenta actuar diferente

"De acuerdo, ¿Dónde, y a qué horas?" — lo envíe

"¿Mmm? que tal en "Zoko Italian a las 1:00 PM, ¿Te gusta la hora?"

Abrí los ojos en plato ese restaurant sin duda era catalogado elegante, ¡Oh Dulces, galletas con queso! tendré que buscar ropa adecuada.

" _No tengo problema con la hora, ahí te veo" —le contesté enviando el último mensaje._

 _Conecte mi teléfono a la corriente de luz, me deje caer acostada en mi cama, y me pase sobre arriba la sabana suave acobijando, y estire mi mano apagando mi lámpara de la mesita de noche que estaba en mi lado, y deje de pensar en ese misterioso mensaje ya mañana descubriría de quien se trataba abrí la boca bostezando de sueño cerrando mis ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño…_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Ante que nada quiero tocar un punto importante como el caso que le pasó "Citas" Aquí no uso "POV" es muy entendible quien habla, igual se los diré es: [Pov Judy]**_

 _ **Volviendo al tema de esta historia me tome algo de tiempo en hacer la segunda parte tenía como dos ideas en lo último pero ninguno me convencía…Opte por dejar este… ¡Oh esperan no crean que este es el final de esta increíble historia! aún falta tener su merecido final que sin duda lo tendrá.**_

 _ **Mientras aún quedan como uno, o dos capítulos como vaya desarrollando. Por lo pronto aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, y espero sea de agrado…**_

 _ **¡Asi que a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **Admirador Secreto Zurbook**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

* * *

 _ **Sentí algo tan cálido que empezaba a rosar mi pelaje del rostro, fui abriendo los ojos lentamente abriendo la boca bostezando de sueño que aun sentía. Abrí el armario, y tome del armario mi uniforme lo deje extendido en la cama mientras yo entraba al baño a bañarme el agua siempre se ha dicho que es vitamina para el cuerpo ayuda a reponer las energías, bueno también alimentarse.**_

 _ **No tarde en salir del baño con una tolla cubriendo mi cuerpo me la quite secando mis orejas, y mi pelaje por completo sin duda el agua te alivianaba. Rápidamente me cambie poniendo el uniforme me di un mirada en el espejo, solo faltaba desayunar eso lo haría en el "Sbuck" por suerte estaba a unas dos cuadras del departamento revisando que llevaba conmigo el cinturón puesto en mi cintura, y mi teléfono. Me salí poniendo bajo llave la puerta caminando por el pasillo bajando cada escalón uno por uno sin necesidad de correr a la prisa.**_

 _ **Afuera del departamento un delicioso aroma impregno mi nariz rosada ahí estaba mi compañero con una sonrisa que dibujaba su hocico, su pelaje brillaba hasta pareciera que los rayos solares eran reflectores ese mañana realmente se veía guapo con el uniforme, oh pero que estoy pensando sacudí mi cabeza quitando esos pensamientos porque pensaba eso "Es mi mejor amigo, y él es un zorro por todos los quesos".**_

—Gracias —agradecí sonriendo al entregarme el vaso de café

—Ya sabes Zanahorias por ti lo que sea

Le di un sorbo a mi café, y subimos a la patrulla no dude en preguntar…..— ¿Cómo te fue en la cita?

—Genial —contesto dando un sorbo al café y con la otra mano metía la llave debajo el volante encendiendo el auto

—Me alegro por ti Nick —dije, no sé porque sentí una sensación extraña en mi estómago pero no lo ignore porque de seguro era por hambre ya llegando en la comisaria compraría una tarta

Nos tardamos en llegar a la comisaria y como siempre nos saludos Garraza con una enorme sonrisa, y llegamos con el

— ¡Hey Judy!, ¿Sabías que Gazelle volverá a Zootopia para dar un concierto? —canturreo chillando de emoción, yo estaba a igual que feliz me encantaba sus canciones eran mis favoritas, pero ser súper fan no, pero mi amigo Garraza si — ¿No quieres ir? —Me pregunto

—Por supuesto ¿Cuándo, y a qué horas? —Cuestione

Mire a felino que pensaba recordando y hablo —Es hoy….

Yo baje mis orejas a mis hombros hoy iba encontrarme con mi supuesto admirador, como vino a coincidir el mismo día ¡Rayos! Me quede en silencio no sabía que decir….

— ¿Zanahorias?

Esta vez me hablo mi compañero, yo volteé aun con mis orejas caídas Nick sabía que le había comentado algo pero a salir con el no

—Deja y lo pienso….. ¿Sí?

—Okey, pero tiene para pensarlo antes del mediodía

Yo ladee la cabeza asistiendo, y me encamine hacia mi cubículo tendíamos un caso que resolver, y pistas que recoger entre adentro me deje caer en mi silla giratoria sin prestar atención al ruido de la puerta abrirse

— ¿Todo bien Zanahorias? —pregunto con un tono de preocupación

Yo exhale y respire profundamente gire la silla quedando mi vista fijada en el

—Recuerda del mensaje que me llego ayer que te comente, bueno pues resulta que un conejo me invito a salir, y quiere conocerme, y justo vino a coincidir en el concierto de Gazelle…no sé qué hacer….

Se rio entre dientes en muy imbécil como puede reírse de algo suma importancia y tratándose de mi

—La oficial Hopps se complica la vida, ¿no? porque no le mandas un mensaje a tu conejo —alzo las cejas acompañada de una sonrisa en su hocico metiendo las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón

 _No lo pensé una vez saque mi teléfono comencé a escribir el mensaje que no iba poder, lo rectifique, le dio clic al icono de enviar. Ahora si me volví a concentrar en mi trabajo, abrí la carpeta que contenía las pistas habíamos recogidos las recibe detallamente sí que se me escapara nada._

 _Yo, y mi compañero de trabajo conversábamos de las pistas que conseguimos, pero aún faltaba más, algo me decía que ese zorro no fue muy sincero al a hora de preguntarle. De un salto me baje de la silla, y tome la carpeta…._

—Es hora de darle una vuelta a señor Gonzales

Nick no delego ni nada solo asistió, salimos del cubículo le hice señas a mi compañero que no tardaría en salir. Me dirigí con Garraza ya teniendo la respuesta

—Ya lo pensé, y…. ¡Por supuesto que te acompaño! —le conteste muy segura

— ¡Yo paso por ti! —Chillo de emoción llevando las manos a sus mejillas que presionaba de felicidad

Por nada del mundo me perdería un concierto de Gazelle, salí de la comisaría al subir a la patrulla observe al zorro mesajeando _"Victoria"_ Pensé volviendo a sentir un ardor que pasaba por mi tórax de la garganta. Esta vez me toco ir al volante y manejar.

—Enserio pensaba salir con un orejas desconocido…. —dijo, guardando su teléfono en el pantalón

Vi el cambio de color del semáforo esperando que volviera a cambiar, gire mi cabeza a ver al zorro

—Porque no, aparte si fuera un ladrón no me hubiera citado en un restaurant, ¿o sí?

—No te confíes oficial Hopps, hasta los ladrones pueden ser más astutos de lo que crees —bajo sus gafas de sol al mirarme seriamente

—Creí que los más astutos era los zorros —le aclare

Se puso las gafas de sol nuevamente que ocultaban sus ojos esmeraldas, —Pero eso también puede incluir a otras especie

 _Yo deje escapar una risa leve, no iba discutir con él por una tontería que yo acabaría perdiendo con un zorro. Me enfoque conduciendo la carretera ya salíamos de Zootopia entrabamos por un túnel que era alumbrado por focos colocados en las dichas paredes de cada lado, fuimos adentrando más la lluvia artificial empezaba a caer en el cristalino vidrio de la patrulla usaba los parabrisas para quitar las diminutas gotitas que me hacía imposible manejar._

—A la izquierda —Hablo mi compañero. Yo asistí dando vuelta en una avenida llegando a nuestro destino indicado, quite las llaves del volante dejando encendidas las luces de la patrulla.

Entramos a la mansión de la casa enorme, y nos recibió un antílope la primera vez que vinimos no lo había, bueno lo ignore nos conduzco adentro de la casa y vi a la vulpina llevando un conjunto de blusa de color blanco con un pequeño escote "V" a su barriga, y una falda estilo escoces

—No espere verlo aquí oficiales, —nos saludos, y diviso su mirada a mi compañero —, ¿Esta el Sr González? —Pregunté esperando la respuesta pero cosa que no llego me sentí ignorada por esa Zorra….

—Linda es mejor que cooperes…. —Hablo esta vez Nick

La vulpina refino los dientes, y nos hizo señas que esperábamos. Nos quedamos por un momento a solas….no tardo en regresar

—Lo lamento oficial Wilde, no se encuentra….pero si gusta puedo dejarle su recado —Se clavó en los ojos esmeraldas del zorro. Yo empezaba irritarme teniendo ese extraño sentimiento de nuevo —No importa el tiempo lo esperamos

La vulpina le regalo una sonrisa, y paso sus dedillos recorriendo a la corbata de mi compañero….

"¡Es una atrevida…..!" Pensé por mi cabeza

Para mi sorpresa quito de manera más amable los dedillos de la vulpina tomando su muñeca soltando

—Has pensado en nuestra salida —le guiño el ojo izquierdo muy coqueta

¿Cómo? ¿No salió con ella ayer? Me cuestione yo misma sin entender nada

—Cuando tenga tiempo libre, ya veremos querida —, Agrego. Yo me quede en shock "Eso fue un rechazo" sentí una paz en mi corazón

…—Victoria —hablo una voz entrante en la sala, se trataba del Sr González

La vulpina se dio la vuelta se hizo de un lado dio un dos pasos al frente el Zorro que habíamos estado esperando

— ¿Qué los traes de vuelta aquí? —. Nos preguntó

—Es respeto a las preguntas que le hicimos ayer señor González

El zorro se quedó pensativo se fijó en la mirada en mí, y luego en Nick

—Miren oficiales ya di mis respuesta a su referente caso, esta vez no se podrá tengo asuntos que atender….

—Oh vaya que tan importante puede ser…. —solto mi compañero, yo levante las orejas, conocía muy bien a ese torpe zorro algo tramaba

—Es algo de mi trabajo, cosa que no pienso decir al oficial Wilde

Se metió las manos al bolsillos del pantalón, y abrió la boca para hablar con un tono voz un poco elevado—, Mira yo, y mi compañera la oficial Hopps no nos iremos hasta a ver cumplido nuestro trabajo del caso ¿Lo entiendes?

—Pues que pena oficial Wilde, en ese caso tendré…. —Diviso la vista al antílope — ¡Osario! —lo mando a llamar. Inmediatamente vino hacer llamado por el Sr González

— ¿Qué puedo servirle señor?

—Puede indicarles a estos oficiales la salida —Replico irritado

El antílope asistió tomando las órdenes de su jefe, y fuimos sacados a la fuerza la puerta se cerró de golpe a nuestra espaldas

Yo me quede cruzada de brazos golpeando mi pata contra el piso enojada sin poder obtener nada de información esta vez eso me ponía irritada a mí también

—Hey Pelusa —me hablo en voz baja mi compañero

— ¡¿Qué pasa torpe zorro?! —Exclame enojada

El me hizo señas que no preguntara y que guardara silencio subimos a la patrulla sin hacer mucho ruido deje que el condujera sabía que tenía un plan bajo la manga escondido, se vino las palabras de la vulpina quise preguntarle a él pero como le diría.

Me percate que nos adentramos a la selva en lo más profundo pero aun divisaba la casa grande de lado nuestra patrulla estaba escondida entre las hierbas, arboles sin ser vistos. Hasta que divise la vista al Zorro que salía subiendo un auto alzaba su mirada hacia los alrededores si nadie lo estaba mirando.

—Ahora quien es el astuto…. — murmuro Nick

—Vaya que eres inteligente, torpe zorro

Se rio entre dientes mostrando los colmillos, y me guiño el ojo —, Esto aún no termina Zanahorias —encendió la patrulla salimos entre las hierbas verdes, y apago las focos

—No vamos a ver —Comente

—Tu solo confía en mí, conozco ese zorro como la palma de mi mano

— ¿Lo conoces? —Cuestione al mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada de lado izquierdo

—Es una larga historia que acabaría contando todo el día, y no tenemos mucho tiempo, solo te diré que fuimos alguna vez camaradas pero él tenía un objetivo más grande, yo no quise aliarme a él.

—Pero si te hubiera aliado con el tendrías una casa enorme como la del

—El dinero no lo es todo Zanahorias, tendrás muchos amigos pero ellos estarían contigo por la lana, no porque les importes ¿Ahora me entiendes? —Me explico. Yo sabía que era más que la verdad

— ¿Pero qué hay de Victoria? Ella se ve que le gustas y tú eres oficial nos ganamos la gran cosa —Lo solté como si nada

Movió las orejas casi juntando sin despejar la vista en la carretera de Rainforest

—Lo sé, pero ese tipo de hembras les interesa tener una aventura cosa que hice una vez con ella —se orilló de lado —, No quiere cometer el mismo error dos veces, además…. —apretó el volante con sus garras solo se quedó silencio

 _Yo puse mi mano sobre la del quería saber que lo tenía así. El volteó la cabeza nos quedamos fijos en la mirada una al otro clavados. Esos ojos esmeraldas eran tan cadentes, y radiantes…_

" _¿Por qué dije eso?" "¿Es que acaso me gusta…..?" me sacudí la cabeza, por favor somos presas, y depredador es imposible_

 _Solo hubo un gran silencio entre los dos nos éramos de estar callados había conversaciones de por medio ya sea risas, o bromas._

— _No tiene por qué decirme nada, si no quieres yo lo entenderé_

—Victoria fue mi primera relación que tuve, lo nuestro fue una aventura ya después me presento a su hermano el mismo González. Ahí fue donde me ofreció un trato cosa que yo rechace, prefería estafar animales a ser otra cosa que me marcara de por vida. Al otro día me mando al demonio ella. Ahora me seduce porque tengo trabajo. —me conto relatando su vida pasada

Baje mis orejas a mis hombros a igual que mis ojos ahora entendía el coraje de mi compañero, yo he salido con conejos patanes he sabido salir adelante, pero el todo lo que tuvo que pasar en su vida como zorro.

—Deje creer en el amor por mucho tiempo, ahora que se abren las puertas de nuevo siento ese miedo al salir lastimando por esa hembra.

Levante mi vista hacia el — ¿Esa hembra es una zorra…..? —Pregunte al querer saber, a pesar que otro sentimiento de "Tristeza" se hizo presente en mí

—Sí, —afirmó — pero no te diré él nombre….Lo sabrás algún día Zanahorias ya será en otra historia….

 _Retomo la carretera yo quise preguntar más, pero iba recibir la misma respuesta de lo último; no ganaba nada con sacarle la verdad. Preferí dejar las cosas así como estaban, ya habrá tiempo de pensar en eso, y que mejor en mi hogar… en mi dulce departamento. Por lo pronto necesitaba enfocarme en el caso, y el criminal era lo más importante…_


End file.
